The present invention relates to a protective body suit which is intended to be worn in athletic activities, such as in contact sports for example. The body suit of this invention may be used in any situation in which protection from spine, tailbone, rib, hip and shoulder injuries, as well as protection from abrasions and internal injuries, is desired.
Athletic injuries are a growing problem, and increased emphasis is being placed on sports safety. For example, various sports associations have recently promulgated new rules aimed at reducing athletic injuries. A need exists for improved protective equipment which will provide improved protection against athletic injuries, yet which will not inordinately burden a player with increased weight or significantly reduce the mobility and maneuvering ability of the player. Furthermore, it is important that such protective equipment be made as comfortable and functional as possible in order to enhance voluntary player compliance with safety rule requirements.
A wide variety of protective garments are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,961 to Roderick discloses a free-hanging, padded T-shirt. This padded T-shirt does not, however, conform to the user's body in view of the free-hanging tail of the T-shirt. During athletic use of this protective garment, the protective padding may not always remain in its desired location against the chest of the user. Another protective athletic garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,902 to Siebert. FIG. 4 of this patent shows a gymnastic training leotard which incorporates a removable, protective pelvic area pad.
Other approaches to the problem of protective garments are shown, for example, in the shock-absorbing padded vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,620 to Pecoraro, the air cell coverall suit shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,327 to Markve, and the padded shock-resistant ski jacket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,362 to Rolando.